Star Wars: Age of Rebellion
"There are stories about what happened." "It's true. All of it." - Rey and Han Solo, The Force Awakens Star Wars: Age of Rebellion is an anthology series serving as a prequel to Star Wars: Edge of the Empire. It will be heavily connected to its sister campaigns including Edge of the Empire, Force and Destiny, and Age of Resistance. Synopsis Episode I: Flight of the Scrapper Just after being sworn in as new members of the Rebel Alliance, three fringers aboard their custom VCX-100 freighter, the Scrapper, are fleeing an Imperial Star Destroyer in deep space. Inside the cockpit, Korvas charts a course to Nar Shaddaa on the navicomputer, where he claims they can lay low with his connections to the Hutts. The jump point, however, his behind them and the Star Destroyer. Cara, currently the only person flying the freighter, responds, “Roger that! Moving into attack position!” as he swings the ship around. In the nose gun, the third member of their party, a short Sullustan named Exleire, blasts away at the Star Destroyer's bridge as the Scrapper flies above it, distracting the Imperials as they duck for cover. Reaching the jump point, the Scrapper ''makes the jump to hyperspace. In the Star Destroyer, the bridge captain tells his aide that the matter is now in the hands of Lord Vader. Arriving at Nar Shaddaa, the crew flies the ship down to the surface of the city moon, being hailed by “spaceport control” to send their clearance codes to land. Distrustful of the infamous treachery of the Hutts, they send their clearance codes, and are told to rendezvous at Hangar Bay L789 in the Red Light Sector, and that an administrative assistant would meet them. They land in the hangar bay, lock up their ship, and meet with the administrator, a human male who is wearing a cape and covering up a plaque on his chest. He takes them to the Cluster Cantina, where they are almost swindled by an Ithorian selling spiked drinks, but are rescued by the administrator before anything bad happens. He assures them that he means no harm, and he takes them in a backroom where he introduces them to another young human male wearing a rebel uniform and cap, as well as a captain insignia. The administrator, actually named Lieutenant Keyes, introduces the new rebels to Captain Quillon, who tells them that they are part of a small rebel safehouse in the cantina. He gives them a mission if they are up for it, which involves travelling to Ord Mantell, rendezvousing with the only remaining rebel contact there who goes by “Goose”, and pick up a shuttle of rations and ammunition and bring it to Bestine, where the rebel ground forces are being besieged by the Empire. They agree after being promised 30,000 credits, and set off to Ord Mantell. Arriving at the planet, they set down on the outskirts of Wolport, the capital city of the planet, in a fishing village. Upon exiting their ship, the fishers offer them a ride into the city on their open bed speeder truck, which is full of bubble-eyed green-looking catfish-like fish. They bring them to the fish market, and when Cara gives them some credits for their trouble, the fishermen give them a fish for free, telling them to let it warm up in the sun or near a vehicle engine for 3 hours, otherwise it will fatally poison them. They thank the fisherman and venture into the city, with Exleire shouting randomly, “Goose!” as they walk around the city for an hour. Making their way back to the market, they eventually hear, “Duck!” whenever Exleire shouts, “Goose!” and run into a G2-series repair droid and his street urchin friend. Taking them into a back alley, the G2 droid jokingly reveals that he is the rebel spy named Goose, and introduces them to his friend, Corbin Holsite. Together, they take the PCs to where the Imperials are loading up a ''Zeta-class cargo shuttle with cargo, protected by a squad of stormtroopers. While Goose, Corbin, Exleire, and Korvas take cover for the anticipated firefight behind various dumpsters and landspeeders, Cara wanders up to one of the stormtroopers, praising them for being the next generation of troopers protecting the galaxy. They thank him for his service as a clone, and even tell him that he is welcome to join the parade as a guest during Empire Day, but they tell him he needs to leave the area. Cara nods understandingly and walks away, turning and blasting at the stormtroopers with his pistols. Taking their cue, Korvas and Exleire also shoot back at the stormtroopers from their hiding positions, and a raging firefight ensues with the troopers killed. During the fight, Goose races into the shuttle and powers it up, causing concern from the others, especially Corbin. While the others race onto the shuttle, Korvas inspects the body of one of the stormtroopers, discovering a clear crystal and also gets on the shuttle. They take the shuttle to the Scrapper, and Korvas and Exleire get onboard it as Cara, Goose, and Corbin stay on the shuttle. Both ships lift off from the planet, making a jump to Bestine, where they encounter the Imperial fleet blockading the planet. Exleire and Korvas take the Scrapper away from the blockade, while Cara takes the shuttle to the middle of the fleet to be scanned after he is hailed by the fleet and questioned as to why they are there. Category:Age of Rebellion